


Unexpected taste in music

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Gen, opera singing, rappinng supergirl, who would have thunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Alex Danvers Keeps finding out that her friends have some very weird taste in music or Alex keeps accidentally hearing her friends playing music that they did not want anyone to know they listened to





	Unexpected taste in music

Alex had made the mistake far too many times of assuming that people's taste in music would match their personality and she was beginning to get rather tired of the surprise of finding out people's favorite genre of music. It had started back when they had first adopted Kara, Alex had found that she mostly liked boyband music and pop it fit her personality but she found out differently after a few years when she was home on winter break back from college for the week. Eliza was not going to be home from work until the next morning she had some important conference that she had to attend to.

She had walked into her and Kara’s old room to find her sister was still in the shower but unlike the times she had often heard Kara singing along to music while in the shower but this was a completely different sound she heard loud rap music playing through the bathroom door and she could hear her sister raping along to the beat. Alex was surprised to say the least she had to sit down just to absorb the information that the kryptonian puppy rapped and then she heard Kara drop the f bomb that was one thing she had not expected. Alex sat on her old bed with her mouth open until Kara walked out of the bathroom.

Kara walked out swaying her hips back and forth in sweatpants and a tank top with her hair twisted into a towel balanced on the top of her head. She continued raping along with the music for another minute dancing around to what alex had figured was a Dr. DRE song. Then Kara turned around her eyes wide seeing her older sister sitting on her old bed with a disbelieving look on her face. Kara Had turned bright red immediately with embarrassment.

“ um Alex I didn’t know you were home,” Kara said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly as she stood in front of her bewildered sister.

“ oh don't stop on my account Kara I'm just surprised that you listen to that Kar i don't think i had ever seen you into rap.” Alex was leaning back laughing at that point tickled with her little sisters utter surprise for someone with super hearing it had been awful easy to surprise her.

``````````````````````````````````` James``````````````````````````````````````

Alex was going to be going on patrol with James that night so she had asked him if she could use his phone to set the schedule for them to meet up a debrief she had opened the phone to find that he had his music open to her surprise he was on a britney spears song and not one of the better ones. She passed it off as an odd one time thing that probably meant nothing he had accidentally bought the song or something. She would find herself to have been mistaken though. She and James had agreed to meet up outside her apartment the following day at six to start their patrol.

Alex exited her apartment after seeing James drive up in his van it had taken multiple lectures to convince him that just because he could slightly disguise his motorcycle it did not mean that it was worth the risk of it getting spotted. Even though the van was not exactly subtle it was better than James riding up on a bike the large well built man did tend to draw attention even Alex had to admit that. She made her way past the lobby of her apartment building and out to where James was parked he had not texted her telling her that he had arrived yet so he did not know that she was already down to the car.

As Alex walked up to the car she could hear some music playing on the radio and it sounded far too pop-ish for James’s taste but yet there it was as she listened she recognised that the photographer was listening to Britney Spears work bitch She found herself disbelieving again in how all of her friends seemed to have odd taste in music. 

````````````````````` Winn`````````````````````````````````````

Alex was working late at the deo she had been on shift all day after two alien attacks on the bank and one at the museum it seemed that she was never going to get done with the paperwork that she had to fill out. She found herself cursing the aliens who had attacked for making her fill out the damn paperwork she did not mind the part where she would fight them but she hated the written part. Always had hated paperwork since she started at the deo. So she found herself as one of the twenty or so agents still in the building and most of them were in a rather foul mood and had split themselves into completely different floors. From what Alex knew she was the only person on the floor. 

A Lot of things could happen in the deo so alex would not have been surprised by an alien attack or a raid or any number of other things but she would never have thought that she would be listening to the strong melody of opera music moving through the halls of the deo. No one she could think of listened to it and no one would listen to it without headphones. Most people in the deo knew Alex did not particularly like being forced to listen to other people's music it was one of her pet peeves. 

She made her way down the halls looking in every room for the mystery culprit of this musical mayhem but she eventually figured out it was coming from the main open area of the floor where they would meet and go over missions. She walked quietly not wanting to alert the perpetrator of her presence. When she rounded the corner she saw Winn slowly moving to the beat in his chair while mouthing the words to the songs it was a crazy night that she wishes she could forget ever happened.

`````````````````````````````````Lena``````````````````````````

A few weeks into knowing Kara’s secret identity Lena contacted Alex to see if she would be willing to work on some top secret projects with her, projects that could help the deo cause less damage and be more efficient over all. Alex had gladly accepted wanting to get to work on the projects and also getting to know her little sister's crush was another plus. She sat down to work on the project it was going to be a power generator that could be moved with relative ease for power outages in the city. 

“ do you mind if i put on my music it helps me think” Lena said from across the room she was sitting with her goggles on her head looking rather perplexed with what she was working on.

“ sure go ahead” alex leaned back on her workbench.  
Alex had not been expecting the sudden playing of heavy metal music through the phone, apparently no one alex knew could have even a semi predictable taste in music.

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been fully edited i did some of it but I have not gotten around to the rest I got a bit board with it so I apologize for all of the mistakes in grammar and spelling but i hope you enjoyed


End file.
